


Running Home to Glad Tidings of (Cat) Comfort and Joy

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adam Foster knows Kara is Supergirl, Bed sharing/sleeping arrangements prompt, Canon Divergence, Canon elements mentioned, Cat never left CatCo, Christmas Fluff, Cute in bed moments, Established Relationship, F/F, Family moment with Cat Kara Carter Adam prompt, Married Supercat, Mild sexual innuendoes, Some Smut in Chapter 2 only, Super Santa Femslash, SupergirlFemslashExchange2017, Surprises, Tiny bit of angst at the beginning, domestic Supercat, secret santa gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Cat and Kara spend some quality early morning couples time together before they share Christmas morning surprises with Carter, Adam and a special guest!





	1. Favorite Dessert Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrysweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to SultrySweet! I sort of combined your prompts. When I started brainstorming, I came up with some private intimate Kara and Cat moments that flow into family time on Christmas morning. I hope it's okay that this is a married SuperCat fic! There is a lot of couples time in the first two chapters before family time spent with Carter and Adam. I hope you enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara meet and talk outside their beach home after Kara returns from a faraway mission.

It's very late in the evening when Cat stands in a thin evergreen silk robe with a dark red short silk lingerie camisole on underneath out on her beach house front porch. The house is a few hours away from National City in a secluded area of one of California's most private beaches far from any neighbors. No one walks this part of the beach this late at night save Cat and Kara sometimes when they cannot sleep. It is their own private piece of paradise. 

Cat is barefoot now and steps down onto the beach the same way. She enjoys the feel of the cool sand as it brushes and scratches along the bottom of her feet. As she eventually plants her feet and the sand sifts into the space between her toes, she watches the water and listens to the sound of the small waves as they crash along the shore. The sound of the rolling waves soothes her spirit a little even while she holds out for a minor miracle tonight. She lightly sighs as she intently looks up at the clear dark blue sky around her with its brightly shining stars, but no sighting of her brightest shining star Super wife anywhere to be found. 

"Baby, please come home!" she whispers with genuine hope and desire into the cool, salty and silent air around her.

After a few long minutes with no change in the scenery as she stares skywards, Cat very irritatedly sighs as she glances down at her watch that now reads 11:57pm 12/24/19. She starts to walk back to and up the steps of the beach house porch. However, her mood dramatically changes, when, she, at the moment she is about halfway up those steps hears the unmistakeable sound of those familiar red boots as they touch down in the sand behind her about 50 yards away. There is no sleigh in the sky tonight, but it seems as though Santa may have just dropped off the top gift item, not only wanted, but truly needed on her Christmas wish list this year.

Cat's frown turns into a big, silly grin as she looks up and over at a disheveled Kara with her mess of golden hair that blows wildly in the ocean breeze around them. Kara actually kicks off her Supergirl boots before she runs her way over. She barrels in at near super speed and almost knocks them both down as Cat fails to match her speed, but runs and meets her about a third of the way. On impact Kara drops her boots as Cat thinks quickly and tightly swings her arms around Kara's neck and Kara lifts her and floats them upwards so they don't fall down into the sand.

After a few moments of tightly hugging and softly breathing into each other's neck crooks while free floating through the breezy beachside air, Cat playfully punches both of her fists into Kara's back as she protests, "Darling, please, put me down, now! I'm getting too dizzy. Why did you land so far away from me? Always zooming in with such dramatic effect!"

Just to bug her wife further, Kara spins Cat around a few times before she lowers them both down onto the beach right in front of the porch steps. She carefully lets Cat down and out of her arms to catch her breath. Floating and flying always exhilarate Cat and often leave her panting out heavy breaths, especially when Kara lifts her up so unexpectedly.

The reunited wives stare into each other's eyes longingly for a solid half minute before Kara rambles out, "Well, I didn't actually see you when I first landed and I didn't want to wake either you or Carter up with a loud thump on the porch in case you were both asleep already. I told you I would be home for Christmas, though, didn't I?"

Cat fakes dismay as she stares down at and less than gently taps the screen on her personal Super signal watch. If she had Kara's Super strength she likely would have cracked the screen.

"Yes and tsk, tsk! You disappear for five whole days just before Christmas. Do you know how much holiday prep work I had to do alone coupled with how worried I have been about you? Sure, you made it back here just in time for Christmas, but really, right under the wire, honey! I have been extremely tempted to incessantly press the signal button on this blasted contraption for the last two days. But, I imagine it would not have worked if you were still off-world? I could say we need to work on an out of this world signal relay system, but I'm not letting you go anywhere close to far away again, not even outside the country, for a very long while! Agent Mulder needs to deal with Mars matters solo going forward! He's certainly on the official Catherine Jane Grant coal list this year and possibly next! Honestly, I just cannot believe you actually missed Eliza's Christmas Eve dinner featuring your favorite dessert!"

A guilty looking Kara both raises her voice a little and half smirks as she responds, "I know! I know! I know! But, Cat, you're my favorite dessert!"

Cat heartily chuckles and rolls her eyes before she sports a sterner look as she nudges her right index and pointer fingers firmly into the middle of the House of El crest over Kara's chest.

"That thinly veiled attempt at flattery will not get you out of the proverbial doghouse that easily, little Mrs. Sunny Danvers-Grant!"

Kara muffles a laugh before she throws her hands up in the air and feigns defeat. Next, she fiercely stares Cat down with a feigned serious look herself. Soon her fake glare turns into brighter eyes and a full smirk as she carefully grasps onto Cat's fingers and whole hand and sets her plan of atonement in motion. She lovingly massages and kisses Cat's fingers and whole hand. Next, she very tenderly pulls Cat into a second extremely intimate hug and rests their foreheads together. They both release a few heavy breaths before Kara plants a chaste, but very warm kiss on Cat's lips. Without deepening their kiss, Kara pulls back a little to stare into Cat's eyes with sheer awestruck love. Kara brightly smiles again before she starts to burst out and spontaneously sing lines from her friend Barry's original song _I'm Running Home to You._

Cat can't help but tear up as she listens to Kara's sweet voice softly roll out those body, heart and soul warming lyrics, _This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past. But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me...And, all my life I promise to, Keep running home to you, Keep running home? Home to you. Can't say how the days will unfold, Can't change what the future may hold. But, I want you in it, Every hour, every minute._

When Kara finishes singing, she gently wipes the tears away from Cat's cheeks. An overly emotional Cat passionately kisses her wife. When this kiss breaks, Kara leans in again to hold Cat. She kisses Cat's light blonde curls that fall over her left ear and tells her, "I'm so, so, so sorry to you my beautiful and always incredibly understanding wife! I know I can't go away again off-world like that without knowing how long I will be gone for and without figuring out a way to stay in contact with you. If I ever leave it will only be a short while before I always race, run, fly home to you, my love!"

"Okay, darling. Apology accepted. For the record, I want you in my life too and you are mine every hour and every minute as well even if we are apart for any reason. Who wrote that beautiful song?"

Kara smiles as she responds, "Oh, just my silly other universe friend Barry, the Flash or the Blur as you dubbed him that one time he visited our earth. He wrote it for his own wife. I just thought it was rather fitting for you and I tonight as well. Anyways, are you okay, babe? You know I can't really feel it, but I think it is rather chilly outside here tonight? It's not good for you nor our growing little one for you to be outside here so scantily dressed."

Kara breaks their embrace now. As she starts to chivalrously remove and flip her cape over Cat's shoulders, Cat rapidly moves her own right hand with her palm flat over Kara's mouth and nose and grabs and pulls Kara's right hand over her lower belly between them and lowers her own voice, "Shush!!! Carter fell asleep on the couch right inside. I don't want him hearing us. Remember how we are waiting to tell him this big news until tomorrow? Anyways, I dressed like this for you and I'm not that cold as our little bundle of joy is giving me these crazy hot flashes which I do suppose is better than regular morning sickness."

Kara smiles as she affirmatively nods and pulls Cat into another chaste than languid kiss. During their kiss, Kara brushes her bare sandy toes over Cat's. When their lips break apart, Cat pulls back and actually giggles.

"Ohh! The feel of you rubbing your bare sandy toes over mine tickles!"

Kara seductively winks at Cat.

"Well, let's go inside and see if I can't properly rub and tickle you in some other places?!?"

Cat gasps and affirmatively nods just as Kara's stomach loudly grumbles. Cat pokes at her wife again, yet, playfully this time right into her belly.

"Against my better judgment, I saved you half of Eliza's extra chocolate pecan pie, but you are not waking Carter so you are eating on the floor in our bedroom or not at all because you know the one unbreakable rule, no food in our bed!"

Kara pouts as she gripes, "But, I get to eat you in our bed! WAIT!!! Only half a pie?!?"

Cat whimsically laughs.

"Well, excuse me, I thought you said that I was your favorite dessert? Plus, I constantly need to feed this growing little half Kryptonian with an appetite and cravings just like the less refined one of her two mothers."

"Ouch. Pfft! You seem to think my skills in the bedroom are plenty refined enough for you, woman!"

"Chop! Chop! Go grab your boots and bring your cute little Super tush and come along, then, inside. We only have 7 hours before Adam and his wife arrive for Christmas morning breakfast. You better quickly eat your pie so you can remind me of those allegedly refined alien baby making skills again!"

"Oh, I'm coming and don't you worry at all! I will get you coming by pumping into and out of you with these Super talented hands and tongue like your own personal oil refinery."

Cat shivers and whimpers at Kara's boisterous and seductive claims. She realizes that she's likely getting no sleep, now, on their first of many Christmas mornings together as a growing family. Cat is very thankful she added those Super sound proofed walls to their bedroom ages ago as their first Christmas gift this year will be indulging in their shared favorite dessert of each other.

The ladies were together last year, but, they spent Christmas day apart as they waited to tell Kara's loved ones of their coupling. They have now been happily married with everyone's blessing, Kara's family and Cat's children, for over 6 months. Since the day they found out about Cat's quite unexpected, but welcomed pregnancy three months ago, Cat asked Kara if they could just spend Christmas day with each other, Carter, Adam and his wife and wait to share their joyous news with them on this day. The Danvers-Grant beach home is the perfect place for them to spend a peaceful family Christmas together as it is three hours outside of National City in a town an hour or so north of Eliza Danvers house in Midvale and half an hour east of Opal City where Adam and his wife live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote almost all of this chapter and this work before I added Barry's song from 'The Flash' show and wedding to it.


	2. Favorite Dessert Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas morning Smut and Fluff with Kara and Cat in bed together. Sort of a flashback scene - Cat thinking back on everything, but it's third person/omniscient pov.

Several hours later, Cat lies in bed completely naked and wide awake around half past 6am. She stretches out on her back with her feet planted and her legs up with her still sleeping equally naked Super wife's head nuzzled downwards into her left shoulder. Kara's body is slightly nestled into Cat's left side with her left hand and leg firmly draped almost protectively over Cat's little baby bump. 

Their 'Super bean' as they are calling 'her' for now isn't jumping around inside Cat just yet, but being a half Super 'she' very likely will be soon. Cat doesn't know for sure, but hopes for and is fairly certain there is a little Kryptonian girl growing inside her womb who will probably have golden hair similar to the sunny tresses of both of her mothers, but maybe hazel green eyes like her own. 

Not that there's anything wrong with blue eyes, but she's already so deeply in love with one particular stark blue-eyed Kryptonian that her heart frozenly stills at times when she looks at her. A total little Kara clone might give Cat a heart attack she can't easily recover from. She truly wouldn't mind seeing Kara's matching smile and pout on their daughter's little sure to be adorable face though. 

Cat's mind quickly strays from thoughts on her child to thoughts on the earlier morning's blissful moments between her and her wife. After Kara comes inside earlier behind Cat she rapidly devours her half of what is left of Eliza's chocolate pecan pie before the two ladies strip each other while sharing passionate kisses and tantalizingly tempting touches in all the right places. 

They stop before things get too out of control and take a cool shower together mostly to wash the remains of the other world grit off of Kara and cool Cat down from her hot flashes that still have her a little overheated even before in the cool beach air outside. After their shower, they playfully touch each other in different places again and passionately kiss as they towel dry each other's hair and bodies.

As Cat already experiences an insatiably horny phase at just four and a half months into this pregnancy, the ladies spend almost four hours both quickly and slowly making sweet, sweet love. Kara as such a caring partner makes sure that they take a few quick breaks for Cat to both hydrate and pee because well, the baby kind of won't relent at pushing down on her bladder whenever she's overly active herself. 

Cat lets Kara top her and take the lead for the first few hours. Still, she eventually flips her usually overly strong wife over in a post-orgasmic weaker moment for the Super and straddles her abs with her own still glistening wet center. Kara gasps at the feel of Cat's core as she sinks down hard with her juices that pour all over Kara's own smooth stomach and abs. Kara happily and loudly squeals while she watches Cat's baby bump bounce above her as Cat playfully twists her nipples. 

Kara pulls her wife down for sensual open mouth kisses that extend beyond her mouth to her jawline and neck as Cat gently bends a knee and slots her thigh in just the right spot to bring their centers together in a wondrous collision. She slowly grinds into Kara and after a few agonizingly arousing minutes for the two ladies they both share a shaky release. Not long after they recover, Cat moves down and moans as she bites down and cleans her own slick off of Kara's abs with long licks and open mouth kisses. 

She then moves lower and sucks and nips on Kara's already overly sensitized clit. As she slowly licks her way through Kara's folds, Kara loudly hollers and shakes as a strong release hits her without Cat even reaching or penetrating her honey hole. Cat carefully slides up to hold and softly kiss Kara through the aftershocks. Next, she shifts her body back and sits up over Kara's belly again with her knees planted along her sides. They breathe deeply in and out and stare lovingly at each other for several minutes before they both slowly and rapidly caress and finger each other through a few more mind-blowing orgasms. 

Kara reverently holds her hands along the sides of Cat's belly as Cat, ultimately, collapses over her chest. After several breathtaking moments of coming down from the exalted high of all of their multiple releases, Kara more or less demands to taste Cat from the source again. A far from protesting Cat sits up and slowly crawls her way up Kara and positions her legs carefully along the sides of Kara's head. She kneels down and pushes her core close to Kara's face to oblige her hungry wife's needy whines. 

Before Kara can delve in, however, Cat motions Kara to pull her body a little closer with her feet planted, legs spread apart and her knees in the air. Cat chews and licks on her right thumb as Kara lustfully watches before she reaches down with it and briskly thumbs circles around Kara's still hard clit bead. At the same time, Kara's strong tongue first flicks up into Cat's clit, lavishly slides through her slit folds and finally thrusts up into her at near Super speed. They both come apart one last time very powerfully and extremely close together. 

The ladies reach their total wipe out point by then and after Kara holds Cat's hips through her post-orgasmic shakes, Cat falls off Kara and lays down flat along her right side. Both of them loudly pant and then laugh at all the excitement of the last few hours. Cat gets up and races off to pee again. When she returns she lays down flat again on her back with Kara by her left side. Cat leans over and moans again as she slowly laps her own juices up off Kara's cheeks and chin before she captures her wife's lips in a Super passionate kiss. As they pull apart to breathe and rest, the fully sated wives whisper to each other 'Merry Christmas and I love you!!' before they fall asleep together.

Now, so soon after that lovemaking mini-marathon Cat is extremely alert and feels warm again. She feels the extra warmth generated from her personal alien toaster oven of a lover who is partially snaked around her. Of course, she soon will need to get up and go to the bathroom and get ready for the bustling activities of this special family day. 

Yet, she holds out as she does not want to stir the lightly snoring sleeping beauty that so tenderly holds onto her right now. After a few more minutes, she really can't wait any longer. She sits up a little and briskly brushes her left hand through her sleeping wife's golden tresses. She also starts to forcefully push Kara's arm and leg away from over her belly with her right hand and arm. 

Kara stirs and tightly grabs Cat's hand and mumbles out, "Juhhh-st fiiive mooore minutes, please!"

Cat eeks out, "Nooo! Release the Kraken, darling!"

Kara lifts her head and looks at Cat through heavily lidded eyes and adorable puffy cheeks and groggily responds, "Cuhhraackers like Chhhristmas ones? But, nooo fooood in bed?!?"

Cat loudly laughs as she manages to wiggle her way up and out from underneath the now looser hold of her confused wife and speeds her way into the bathroom as she shouts out, "That's not what I said, honey, and Christmas Crackers are not actually food, my silly girl, though, sometimes they may have little candies inside."

Kara sleepily stutters out, "Yesss, Fooo, foood!" before Cat hears her wife's light snores just as she closes the bathroom door behind her. 

It greatly surprises Cat when she returns to their bedroom less than five minutes later that Kara is no longer in their bed. It seems their adult playtime is definitely over for now. Cat rolls up and switches the well love worn sheets that somehow survived without any rips or tears. She decides to take a quick cold shower to both cool down her body temperature and reluctantly wash away the mixed very pleasant, yet slightly overwhelming scent because of her pregnancy hormones of her own and Kara's mixed arousal. She needs to get cleaned up and ready for what is certain to be both an interesting and fun family day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't think I was going to be writing a smutty chapter for this story, but once I started writing everything, it just kind of took off on its own. Also, I think this got to be a little bit of a Hard M borderline E rated chapter in my final edit, but the rest of this story is mostly family fluff so I'm keeping it as an M rated fic.


	3. Before Breakfast Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun family time with Cat, Kara and Carter.

When Cat goes into the bathroom, the bedroom alarm clock goes off. While it is usually only set on weekdays, the ladies set it this morning to make sure they have at least fifteen minutes before Adam arrives to get themselves ready for the day. Kara stirs and when she doesn't see Cat gets up herself to shut it off. She fishes around for her clothes for this important family day and speeds into the spare bathroom to freshen up.

Normally, she either would wait for Cat to come back or just pop right into the bathroom with her wife, but she purposely doesn't this morning. They have certainly moved beyond being nervous sharing a bathroom during different morning prep activities, but she doesn't want to get pulled into another shower with her wife that may get too steamy even under cooler temperature water when Adam and his own wife are bound to arrive very soon.

After Kara freshens up and dresses, she is now more than ready for all of the fun and excitement of Christmas morning and day with her wife and their family. She steps out into the living room and spots Carter still soundly asleep on the couch. She playfully brushes both her hands through Carter's curly brown locks to wake him up.

He startedly jumps up and yells, "Ugh, Kara! You're home!" As he runs off to escape to his room, Kara wishes him, "Merry Christmas!" but he's so discombobulated that he doesn't return her cheery holiday greeting. She switches the Christmas tree lights on before she walks into the adjoining kitchen and asks the newest ALEXA unit to play the * _NSYNC_ Christmas album.

She hums and bops her head along to the music as she pulls some breakfast food like eggs and bacon out of the fridge. She starts to stir the pancake mix together with a little milk. She smiles as she peers over her shoulder and watches as Cat walks out of their bedroom and enters the kitchen in a similar outfit to what Kara wears herself.

The two ladies both have on silk pajama bottoms. Kara's are red and Cat's are green. The wives also wear opposite colored plaid flannel shirts. Cat actually wears one of Kara's flannels that is oversized on her with the longer sleeves rolled up. Still, it is the perfect length as it helps temporarily conceal her only recently noticeable baby bump. Kara wears fuzzy reindeer socks and Cat's in Santa ones.

Cat steps up behind Kara and holds her sides as she stands on her toes and peppers light kisses along Kara's neck and the skin behind her left earlobe. Kara contentedly sighs and carefully  pushes back into her wife's gentle touches.

After a long moment of lovingly leaning into each other, Cat reaches forward and pulls her wife's hands away from stirring the pancake mix and implores her, "Hey, Kara, darling, why don't you move away from anywhere near the stove area and I will cook breakfast."

Kara dejectedly sighs as she breaks apart from Cat, and pouts as she walks away into their connected living room.

"One heat vision fire in almost two years together and you still won't trust me near the stove. Well, fine, I can just shake presents with Carter once he gets back in here!"

Cat wistfully responds, "Honey, I don't want you to shake anything but your cute little naked behind in our bed again later and I'm changing this crazy music to something more authentically festive like Bing Crosby's White Christmas album before Adam and Cecilia get here!"

Kara protests, "BUT, Cat, Adam LOVES * _NSYNC_ too!"

Cat quietly grumbles out loud more to herself than anybody else, "Please, Santa Clause if you were ever real could you save me this Christmas from my little family of musically misguided millenials."

Kara shouts out, "Hey! I heard that!"

Carter walks into the kitchen now wearing jeans and a green sweater with penguins sporting Santa hats dancing on it with matching fuzzy penguin socks.

He sides with his mom as he speaks out, "ALEXA, play _The Magic of Christmas_ album by Nat King Cole!"

Kara bristles out, "Traitor!"

Cat pulls him in close to to her for a side hug and leans over and kisses the top of his forehead through his curly brown locks, "Merry Christmas to my little miracle worker boy and Santa's little helper!"

Carter and Kara both loudly laugh at Cat's words and actions. Just then the doorbell chimes sound. Even though they already know who it is, Kara and Carter excitedly race each other to answer it.

Cat laughs and speaks to herself aloud again, "My life literally revolves around wrangling and wrestling with children!" In her head, she knows she would not want things to be any other way. She loves her wife's childish nature and she loves all of her children even the new one playing hot potato with her body right now.

Before they even answer and open the door, Kara and Carter both yell back to Cat, "We love you too!"


	4. Surprises Spilled Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and his wife Cecilia arrive! I left out a tag about Adam's wife and some story content tags to properly surprise readers.

As Adam's wife, Cecilia, clearly, overhears Carter and Kara's shouts to Cat, she jokes to her husband as Carter opens the door with Kara who stands closely behind him, "Oh, Adam, your family really loves us! We love you two too and Cat! Merry Christmas everyone!"

Adam diligently walks in behind her with a presents bag in hand and adds, "Merry Christmas little bro, mom and Kara!"

Cat hears Cecilia and yells out, "Cecilia, dear, I told you that you can call me mom!"

Cecilia's hands are full with a pie and another bag of food strategically positioned in front of her stomach so she can't hug Kara or Carter right away. Instead, Cecilia walks over to the large kitchen island and drops the bag with some Irish bacon and Irish sausages and an apple streusel pie down as she responds, "As soon as you call me, Ceci, I will call you mom."

Cat is flipping pancakes now, but turns back to her daughter-in-law and softly smiles as she replies, "Fair enough!"

She stops flipping pancakes and turns the stove down to go give Cecilia and Adam hugs and kisses. It surprises her when Cecilia won't take off her long and puffy winter coat right away.

Cat gently wipes sweat beads off her forehead with the back of her hand and says, "Cecilia, it's quite warm in here. You definitely don't need that coat!"

Adam nervously answers for her, "Mom, just leave her be for now!"

Adam stands next to his wife now coatless himself in his grey sweater with Santa hat clad polar bears on it that match his own fuzzy socks. He reaches into the bag he carries to hand his mom and Kara and Carter one small present each as he replies, "Well, mom, can you just open your present? And, then, Carter and Kara can open theirs too!"

Cat carefully pulls the shiny green wrapping paper off the long square possibly necklace box in her hand. She smiles when she recognizes that she now holds an exquisite wooden pen box in her hands. When she opens it up, she loudly gasps and holds her right hand up to her face. Inside are two very nice crystalline pens that have the scripted writing _Queen of All Grandmas_ on them.

Carter asks, "Mom, are you okay?"

A bewildered Cat shouts out, "No!!! Adam?!? Cecilia?!? Are you really?!?

Adam brightly smiles and very affirmatively nods his head and tells Carter and Kara to open their presents now, too. While Carter opens his, Cecilia unties her coat and drops it off on a chair near her and unveils a rather large baby bump under her grey with white snowflakes jumper and takes off her boots and shows off her matching fuzzy snowflake socks.

Cat jubilantly runs over to her. She congratulates her and hugs her and kisses her cheek and softly speaks into her ear, "Cecilia, my darling daughter-in-law, I will call you Ceci as you wish since you carry the first of my family's next generation. I can't believe it! I'm so, so happy for you and Adam!"

Ceci joyfully answers, "Thank you, Ca, uhh mom!"

Cat excitedly responds, "And, you, my dear daughter-in-law are a mom now too!"

At the same time that Cat hugs Ceci, Carter opens and looks at his shirt that says,  _World's Greatest Uncle_ and yells out, "Oh Woah! Wow! Adam, you're going to be a dad?!? Congratulations! Aunt Ceci this is so cool, Congratulations! It's gonna be awesome to be an uncle!"

Kara actually smirks as she stands there and watches all of them bask in the glow of new baby joy before she opens her own gift from Adam which is a pink t-shirt with _Outta this World Step-Grandma_ written in rainbow colored letters. She grins and snickers at how oddly appropriate it is.

Kara waits where she watches as Cat hugs Adam too and Carter barrels into Ceci to hug her and her belly until Cat eventually turns back her way and says, "Well, now, I owe you a $20, Kara!"

"Actually, I think you owe Carter the $20. Look in the pen box again."

"Adam, there are two pens in here. Is one of these for Kara?"

Adam nervously laughs as he responds, "Uhh, umm, NOPE! They are both yours! As if their could be any other Queen of All Grandmas! Not black, but blue and red ink, mom."

As she realizes what that means Cat shouts out, "Twins?!? A boy and a girl?!? Really?!?"

Adam widely smiles as he holds onto his wife's shoulder and excitedly answers, "Yes and Yes and Yes!!!"

Cat hugs and kisses both of them again on both cheeks this time and tells them how truly excited and happy she is and assures them she's not upset about being made into a grandma so young.

Adam says, "Well, I'm happy you're so chill about the Grandma title!"

Cat slightly chuckles as she steps away to turn off the pan on the stove. She flips the cooked pancakes onto a plate and washes her hands. As she shakes the water off her fingers she says, "Funny thing about that Adam, I'm still young and so thankful you let me back into your life as your mom after Kara made contact. I'm Carter's mom too and umm I think you should help Ceci sit down on the couch while you and her and Carter open a similar small present from Kara and I. Actually, why don't we all just sit down in the living room for a bit? We have some important news ourselves."

Everyone affirmatively nods at Cat and they all move into the living room. Carter, Ceci and Adam sit down on the comfy couch while Kara sits off to the side in a big armchair. Cat plops three similar gifts wrapped in different paper: red, green and gold onto their laps before she goes to sit on Kara's lap who dutifully holds onto her growing baby bump.


	5. Surprises Spilled Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the SuperCat Pregnancy Reveal(s) moments!

As they settle in, Carter curiously asks, "Mom, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm well! Better than well even! I promise Kara and I really did not attempt to steal your thunder today Adam and Cecilia. While we could put off telling you all, we really didn't want to wait any longer so please open your first Christmas gifts from us!"

Carter and Adam tear their gift open at the same speed and time while Cecilia moves a little bit slower. All three of them eventually shake out printed t-shirts in front of them.

Carter's says _Super Big Brother._ Adam's similarly says _Super Bigger Brother_. Cecilia's says _Super Big Sister._ They all smile and Carter and Cecilia both ask, "What?!? Which one of you is pregnant?"

Before Kara and Cat can respond, Adam gleefully answers for them, "MOM IS!!!

Cat quirks an eyebrow as she asks, "Wait, Adam, why do you think that?"

Adam answers, "When we had brunch a few weeks ago, you ordered a dessert on top of fruit and sugary waffles. You never order dessert or even sweet things without Kara at your side to eat most of it."

Kara loudly laughs and whispers a mild vulgar inkling into Cat's ear, "Hmm, I guess I'm not always your favorite dessert."

Cat looks at Adam, Carter and Ceci as she excitedly affirms what Adam claims to be the case, "So, YES! Adam's right! I'm the one who is pregnant. Of course I'm elated to become a grandma and it just so happens to be at the same time I become a mom to another child so I feel young again even when I know I am getting older!" 

Carter grouses, "Well, mom, now you can just give Adam that bet prize money. I really thought Kara's bad eating habits were rubbing off on you in the wrong way, but I didn't want to say anything.

Kara tickles Cat and scandalously whispers in her ear this time, "No, I just rubbed off on you in all the right ways."

Cat gasps at Kara's fresh antics and firmly nudges Kara in the ribs before she jokes to Carter, "I'm calling Santa Clause to come pick up all of your other presents for insinuating your mother is getting fat!"

Carter pouts, "No, please, mom don't do that! I'm so excited to get a new baby brother or sister! It's such an awesome gift! Is it a brother or a sister?"

Adam chimes in, "Yeah, mom, do you know if you are having a boy or a girl yet?"

Cat sighs, "Well, we do hope it's a girl, but Kara wants to wait to find out. So maybe a little bro..."

Kara smiles as she interrupts, "Actually, boys since I know your mother so well and how patience is far from being her strong suit, I have an unexpected gift for her. Cat, I promise you Alex did this and I don't know and I haven't looked. I also made her promise not to tell either me or anyone else even Eliza until we find out together. Carter can you grab whatever small bag under the tree I think Alex gave you at Eliza's last night?"

Carter affirmatively nods and Cat looks back at Kara with a questioning look. Kara just points at the bag Carter holds and Cat turns and reaches into the bag Carter hands her and pulls out through tissue paper a simple white onesie with _Princess of All Media_  scripted on it and a crown above it all in purple.

Cat actually gasps and tears well up in her eyes as she turns to Kara and excitedly screams out, "IT IS A GIRL!!!" 

Cat chastely kisses an equally teary eyed Kara before she pulls away and turns back to show Carter, Adam and Cecilia the onesie, "I was right! It's a girl! You're all getting a baby sister! I have a daughter. Kara, we have a daughter!"

As Cat proudly holds the onesie up like a triumphant trophy she feels a little pain in her growing belly that she quickly recognizes is her daughter's first kick and as the tiny Super bean kicks a bit more Kara feels it as she holds onto Cat's belly again and joyfully yells out, "Oh, Rao! Our little girl Super bean is jumping now! This is the best Christmas gift ever! Everybody come over and feel this!"

Of course Ceci's growing little tikes soon start to kick as well. Kara rolls into action and snaps some pictures of the two moms as they press their clothed bellies together with Adam and Carter making funny faces on their sides. Next, they set a camera up to get some pictures of all of them together in front of the Christmas tree with Kara and Adam respectively holding their wives baby bumps and Carter in the middle of the two couples first smiling and then making funny faces. Cat is overjoyed to have her family all here together to share these amazing moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't include Cat's mother here. I'm not a big fan of her. I don't think she fits in this scene.
> 
> Cat and Kara's little Super Bean is developing faster than a regular human baby so that's why they can tell the sex and she kicks already.


	6. Christmas Presents Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gives some fun Christmas presents to Kara and her sons.

A few minutes later when everyone agrees they have taken enough photos for now, Carter asks Cat, "Can we please open our other Christmas presents now?"

Cat affirmatively nods and Kara squeals out, "This will be fun!"

Cat hands Kara a few small presents. One is a velvet box with a platinum necklace with an engraved _Super Mom_ pendant with the House of El insignia imprinted on the back side. She knows it's a bit cheesy, but it somehow fits Kara's bubbly personality to a tee. The other gift is a pink onesie that says _Super Princess_ on it with the House of El Insignia again in between the two words and a princess crown above the word Super.

Kara half frowns as she confusedly questions, "Wait! How did you know? Did you find out before we just found out?"

Cat truthfully answers, "NO, honey, I promise that I was just as surprised as you were earlier. I only hoped! But, a mother's intuition is usually correct."

Kara's slight frown turns into a wide smile as she hugs and kisses Cat chastely and kneels down to lift her flannel shirt up and hold and kiss her belly.

She softly whispers, "I can't wait to meet you little girl, but I guess I have to just be patient a bit longer. You need to behave and not bother your momma too much during these next four to five months."

Of course, their baby kicks a couple more times while Kara gives her cute little speech that almost makes Cat cry, but Cat feels hot again now so Kara runs to get her a large glass of cold water that Cat gratefully and quickly sips down.

As Cat and Kara share their personal moments, Ceci laughs on the couch as she watches Carter and Adam open what they deem are boring books and clothing gifts. Finally, they both eagerly tear into their same size and shape biggest present. When they see what it is they almost simultaneously shout out delightful exclamations,"Oh, Wow! Woah! No way!"

Cat, Kara and Ceci all smile when they see the two brothers happily hold up their boxes of their big present. They both got the newly re-released/revamped SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) retro classic gaming system. This gift was all Kara's idea, but Cat worked her contacts magic to secure two of the hard to find item.

Adam tells Cat, "Well, shucks, mom! You can actually just give my wife that $20 bill now as she bet me that you bought me either this or something big related to the newest  _Star Wars_ film."

Cat goes to her purse to finally dig out what all her family presumes will be a $20 bill for her daughter-in-law, but, nope, Cat comes back with two crisp $100 bills in hand.

Everyone looks at Cat with a little bit of shock in their eyes at this surprise turn of bet reward winnings.

Cat explains, "Out of 5 silly bets, Ceci, dear, your final winning one took the pot prize. At this point, I figure why not give out 5 times the original prize doubled because I did actually get you boys something big Star Battles, I'm joking, I mean _Star Wars_ related too. So you should go buy something nice either for the babies or for yourself like a spa treatment."

Adam sputters out, "Wow, we should have all made a higher wager on these dumb bets!"

Cat laughs before she responds, "Adam, son, I love you, dearly. I believe by now you know if you ever really needed money for anything I would give it to you no questions asked and no strings attached, but you and Ceci are both very hard workers with good paying jobs. I know you don't need any hand outs from me."

"Very true, mom. Thank you! I love you too. But, hey, what's that other big _Star Wars_ movie related gift?"

"Check your stockings, boys!"

Carter and Adam each open a small wrapped box inside their stockings with a metallic BB-8 flash drive and in unison again ask, "What's this?"

Cat answers, "Well, when Harrison Ford personally called and invited me to the new Final Jitsu something or other film premiere a few months back, I considered it."

Kara sharply gasps as she interrupts, "NO! You're lying!"

Cat sternly stares down Kara as she continues, "YES he did ask me, Kara. NO I did not consider the offer one bit at all."

Carter and Adam both interrupt as they yell out, "You should have gone!"

Carter adds, "I mean to see _The Last Jedi_ with the Han Solo that would have been incredible!"

Cat amusedly chuckles as she continues, "Well, boys, while I've only just recently seen the first few movies with Kara, I'm more of a Princess Leia person myself, who sadly, wouldn't have been at the new movie premiere. Peace to Carrie and her mother. Anyways, I hung up on that Harry buffoon mid-sentence of his unappealing schpiel and promptly contacted his very sweet wife, Calista."

Ceci interrupts now, "You seriously hung up on Harrison Ford and then called his wife on him?"

Cat affirmatively responds, "Yes and Yes! And, I told her his endless and ridiculous flirtations need to stop, especially, now, that I'm very happily married to a beautiful younger woman myself. Calista and I actually met for a rather enjoyable and humorous conversation over dinner about a month ago. When she heard how my two sons are huge _Star Wars_ fans she promised to be in touch with a surprise. Ultimately, she got her husband to not only agree to stop pestering me for romantic dates, but she got him to secure these Director's cut copies with added bloopers of the newest film for me for you two. I had to sign a pesky studio NDA so please don't share what's on these with anyone outside us at least not until the official DVD release next year."

Kara curiously asks, "How did she get him to do all of that?"

Cat smirks as she answers, "She simply took my brilliant advice and threatened to leave him for a younger woman herself. It must have struck a good chord with him if you notice how many celebrity red carpet events she's attending with him now. I told her to leave him at home for her own events though and take a lady friend out to scare and tease him."

The whole family bursts out in a loud chorus of laughter. The boys hug their mom to thank her for their gifts and Kara soundly kisses Cat.

Kara possessively tells her, "You're mine! I'm glad you didn't get wooed away by the wormy wiles of some old and idiotic human man! Of course most alien men are just as stupid too!"

Cat gasps this time, "As if I could ever go back to any man after being impregnated in more than one way by the hypnotizing shenanigans of my little golden Kryptonian goddess!"

Kara holds and kisses Cat a little less chastely now as Adam and Ceci cough in fake protest.

After a minute, Carter says, "Break it up! Please keep it G for today, moms!"

Kara and Cat snicker as they break apart and Kara asks, "Carter, did you just call me, mom, too?

Carter answers, "Duh! You've kind of been my second mom for the whole past year and you're my coming little sister's other mom too."

Everyone watches as Kara tightly hugs Carter and brushes the curls on the top edge of his face and kisses his forehead and says, "I love you, son! Merry Christmas!"

Cat moves closer to hug them both as Carter replies, "I love you too, mom and mom, Merry Christmas!"

Adam and Ceci join in for a larger family hug. After their hug, Kara helps Adam and Carter set up Carter's SNES system on the living room tv and they have a lively debate over which _Super Mario Bros._ game is the best. Kara likes 2 best for its difficulty level without as many shortcuts, but the boys both prefer 3. Meanwhile, Ceci helps Cat prepare the rest of their breakfast meal for everyone.


	7. Christmas Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Ceci have a nice, long, slightly odd chat (Hope it's not too bizarre as I think it's cute/fun! My sense of humor is weird) and the family comes together to dance and finally eat!

As Kara and the boys set up and take turns to two player play a few games against each other on the SNES, Cat cooks up all the regular and Irish sausages, bacon and eggs and Ceci sets the dining room table for their family's first Christmas breakfast.

As the ladies plate the food together, Cat asks Ceci, "Can you believe that we will have six toddlers with us to entertain next year? Are you ready for all that added chaos and excitement?"

It takes Ceci a minute to realize what Cat hints at, "Huh? Oh, you mean our big toddlers Adam, Kara, Carter and our new actual tiny toddler babies?"

Cat affirmatively nods as Ceci cheerfully answers, "I can't hardly wait!"

Cat hugs Ceci again and lets out a surprising emotional outburst, "I feel the same exact way! I love all these foolish children around us! I am so proud of Adam for his choice of you, Ceci, to marry and have my grandbabies with! I can't wait to meet them and see you and Adam interact with them!"

Ceci happily admits, "It's going to be real nice for them to have a little baby so close to their age to play with too although she will kind of be their aunt? And, oh, a bit of a Super baby! Are you ready for that, mom?"

Cat softly laughs, "Oh, You're going to learn real quick, Ceci, that you're never quite ready for anything when it comes to your own children. You kind of just roll with each situation as it comes. And, yes, a half Kryptonian Super baby will pose some interesting challenges as will twins. Still, you have Adam and I have Kara and Carter will help us all out. If you ever need help from me, you will have that too."

Ceci widely smiles and laughs a little herself, "Thank you! I don't doubt that you're right! Twins will be quite the challenge! Have you thought of a name yet for your daughter? As my family is Irish, Adam and I like either Conner or Patrick for a boy and either Constance or Jessica for a girl. Adam likes the nicknames Connie and Jessie."

Cat excitedly answers, "Yes, those are all strong name choices! Kara and I have discussed boy and girl names. Now, that we know it's a girl though, Kara really likes the nickname Ellie so possibly Eleanor or Elise? Kara also likes Maya short for Mayarah which is part of her Kryptonian heritage. Some of my favorite girl names are Emma and Regina, but we will figure out some combination of those names. Elise Regina, Emma Eleanor, Regina Eleanor or Maya Regina maybe?"

Ceci brightly smiles again as she responds, "Those are all very beautiful and wonderful girl name options! Anyhow, I know this is a strange question to ask and the boys probably won't either ask or want to know, but I'm really curious how did you and Kara actually conceive?"

Cat smirks as she amusedly answers, "Oh, that's a long, silly story, but I'm not shy about telling it. Kara gets these power outages every once in awhile from fighting enemies too many times her size which always unnerves me, but she tells me not to worry as it's only ever a temporary powers depletion. Well, she's cutting back from that craziness at my insistence now for her own sake, our child's and my sanity's preservation."

Ceci affirmatively nods, "I agree! She needs to be extra careful now!"

Cat animatedly continues, "So, about four and a half months ago the last time she fully blew her powers out, she, unknowingly, drank some alien fertility libation concoction before she came home to me. Someone at the government agency she works with thought it was a simple healing elixir with yellow sunlight enriched minerals. It enriched some things for sure. It made her overly stimulated in at least one department. It's probably connected to my own strong libido already in this pregnancy." 

Ceci giggles loudly at Cat's insinuations before Cat in a more serious tone continues, "We didn't even think to find out what it was exactly that she drank that night until I fainted in my CatCo office late one night alone about five weeks later. Kara swooped in to check on me as her Super self and managed to wake me with water and scared the hell out of me at first when she said, 'I heard an extra heartbeat in the room before I came in and when I saw you passed out I thought someone tried to hurt you.' "

Ceci interrupts again, "Oh! That sounds absolutely frightening for both of you!"

Cat adamantly agrees, "YES. It was. Until her and I both together realized that there was no intruder and there was only one thing that an extra heartbeat meant. We rushed to the agency that Kara works for where Kara's sister Alex and adopted mother Eliza thoroughly checked me out. We found out that I was about five weeks pregnant and that everything was fine with my body and our baby as confusing as it all was. Kara's sister found a very small trace amount of that alien fertility drug in Kara's bloodstream and doing the math of when she first drank it, we figured out it greatly contributed to how I got pregnant. It helped her genetic material mold with mine during our feverish and frenzied late night activities and create new life."

After all of that Ceci exclaims, "Wow! That's wild! But, you're okay though? No complications?"

Cat assuredly answers, "Yes, I'm fine. No major complications. Although our baby girl develops about a month faster than fully human babies, my weight gain has been minimal. I have had some major hot flashes, more recently, but no morning sickness and the flashes are manageable enough. Kara worries that me having our child is dangerous to my health at my age, but, of course, I don't agree as Grant women are from some of the strongest stock! We are keeping this baby girl because I love my wife and I want her to have a child of her own even if I am the one that brings her into the world. I'm a little afraid delivery might be, particularly, painful, but we have a good medical team working with us to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Ceci responds, "I'm glad so far so good for you in your surprise pregnancy! You're such an amazing person, wife and mom! I'm happy that you're my mother-in-law!"

Cat scoffs as she replies, "Okay, Ceci, that's way too much buttering up of my already overly inflated ego! Though I watched from afar, I wasn't around for Adam's childhood beyond the first few years. I was hardly anywhere near the best mother to Adam at all until a few years ago when Kara encouraged our reconciliation and reconnection. I want to be a more present mother to him and much more than a holiday drop-in grandmother to your children. I love him and you and these coming babies already so much! I also love Carter and my wife and my unborn daughter just as much! But, let's forget this serious talk and get the actual butter and syrup and ketchup and juice and water and whatever else that we need onto the dining room table and get our family together to finally eat this all up."

Ceci goes to pull her husband, Carter and Kara begrudgingly away from the SNES as Cat fills a few extra plates up for Kara, herself and Ceci since Kara's appetite is so huge and Cat and Ceci are eating for more than themselves these days. Still, she thinks it's more likely Kara will eat most of the extras.

Alone in the kitchen, Cat says, "ALEXA, please play Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You."_

As Cat expects, Kara arrives at the dining room table first and jokingly whispers, "I want to eat YOU all up!" before she pops a few long pieces of crispy bacon into her mouth as a semi-stunned Cat can't swat her hand away from her plate fast enough to stop her. As Kara chews, she shakes her body and bops her head along to the fun Christmas tune that while playing in the kitchen is loud enough to be heard now in their separate dining room with its large windows that face the beach that cause noise to echo.

Kara dances and twirls Cat around and she tells her, "Well, while it's not * _NSYNC_ it's definitely some quality music we can all sing and dance along to for a few minutes before we eat. You're kind of all I want you know, not only today, but always! You and our little family!"

Cat is about to tear up, but, instead lightly smiles as, at that same moment, Carter, Adam and Ceci all walk into the dining room together to join them. Kara carefully spins and twirls Cat around a few times into Carter's capable arms. Next, she teaches a coordination clueless Adam how to properly spin and twirl Ceci. 

Kara pretends to hold a microphone and shimmy shake dances and points to all of them one by one and even Cat and Ceci's baby bumps during the semi repetitive _All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_ part of the song. She adds out loud over the other lyrics as she continually motions at them, _And you and you and you and especially you!_ as she points to Cat at the end.

When Mariah's Christmas song finishes, they all pull their chairs out from the dining room table and sit down to dig in. The ALEXA unit returns to default play of the slower, yet still pleasant Nat King Cole tunes and his Christmas album is on his original  _The Christmas Song_ now with words of tiny tots all aglow waiting for Santa and children of all ages being excited for Christmas. Somehow it is another befitting song for all of them as a family.

Cat lets Carter sit at the head of the table for once as the young man of the house. Her and Kara sit together on his right and Adam and Ceci sit across from them on his left. The boys argue about not getting their own extra plate of food, but as Cat expects Kara gobbles down most of hers on top of her own two plates already as the boys help Ceci finish off her extra plate.

 _God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman_ with the _glad tidings of comfort and joy_ line plays just as Adam pipes up at the end of their meal, "Wow! Mom this was all so amazing! I know I can't cook nearly this good, but maybe Ceci and I can still host Christmas breakfast at our house next year? Of course you might need to bring some extra food for Kara and my Super baby sister!"

Everyone else holds their breath until Kara laughs and jokes, "I oughta slug or sucker punch you, kid! But, I don't want to go to jail on Christmas, of all days, for assault on sort of my stepson when we both have babies on the way. Plus, you're not wrong!"

Adam, Ceci and Carter all laugh a little as Cat whimsically responds, "Thank you, honey, for not lethally harming my eldest child! Okay, Adam. We will definitely think about your mostly kind offer and I certainly will bring extra food if we go over yours. But, why don't we all cool down, clean up and go watch some family Christmas movies now?"

As everyone carries their dirty plates and utensils and empty glasses to the kitchen sink to rinse and load the dishwasher with, Cat tells ALEXA to shut off. When they all settle comfortably into the living room again, Adam and Carter want to watch the _Home Alone_ movies, but Kara is, very obviously, not the biggest fan of those. She wants and begs to watch _Love Actually_ instead. Despite her insistent pleas, they all together settle on _Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ cartoon and then the older classic _Miracle on 34th Street_ with Maureen O'Hara.

Later, they watch Cat and Ceci's favorite _White Christmas_ which Adam and Carter step out on, at the beginning, to get apple pie and ice cream for everyone before they go reconfigure Carter's SNES to work in his room. They play more games together there with the door closed while the three moms-to-be finally enjoy some peace from the boys' earlier obnoxious film commentary.

After Adam and Ceci leave to go to her parents' home for Christmas dinner, Carter continues to enjoy his SNES games himself in his room as Kara and Cat curl up together on the living room couch. They kick their socks off and discard their flannels. Cat's in just a loose cotton red tank top with Kara in a green one over their silk pajama bottoms.

The wives do watch part of _Love Actually_ before they fall asleep in each other's arms. This moment mirrors how their first, precious Christmas day together as a married couple more or less started, except, Kara lays underneath Cat now whose back is to her front and Kara gently wraps the bottom of her own legs around Cat's and links both her arms and hands lovingly and possessively around her wife's arms and hands and baby bump that holds their eagerly awaited daughter who will be out and bouncing about next Christmas.


End file.
